


Regina's Fantasy II

by postmortem



Series: The SwanQueen Kink Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Kink, Lesbian Sex, Peeing kink, Submission Kink, Watersports, peeing, protection kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmortem/pseuds/postmortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma had really liked the first time they had made Regina's fantasy come to life. And she had her own to add to the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina's Fantasy II

**Author's Note:**

> Some people asked for more of this, so here we go. :)

“I’ll be in bed in a minute, I just need the bathroom first.”

Regina walked across the bedroom, where Emma was lying on the bed, playing on her phone, towards the master bathroom. Just as she was reaching for the door handle, Emma called her back.

“Wait!”

Regina turned around, and looked at her impatiently.

“How about you come here instead?”

The mayor sighed.

“Emma, I’ll only be a second! I really have to…”

“Babe… I meant… how about you don’t go in there!”

“What… why not? I have to pee!”

Emma’s eyes were sparkling, and Regina knew that look well, and she finally caught on.

Innocently, she lowered her head, and said “oh… but _babe_ … I don’t think I can hold it much longer!”

The blonde put her phone on the nightstand, and took off her glasses. “Oh, I think you can! Would you like a glass of champagne?”

Regina smirked. She really did have to go kind of urgently. Drinking was the last thing on her mind, but at the same time, her insides were starting to tingle in anticipation.

Emma was already running out the door, and a minute later, she came back with a bottle and two glasses. She opened it with a loud pop, and poured the liquid. Then, she waved Regina over to her.

The brunette slowly swaggered towards her girlfriend, sitting down on the bed, and took one of the glasses from Emma.

“You know that will not help my little problem, right?”, she asked. “I might not make it over there in time.”

The game was on.

Emma crawled across the bed, sitting down next to Regina. “Drink”, she said, her voice suddenly two octaves deeper. Regina took a dainty sip, then caught Emma staring at her sternly, and downed the rest of the champagne in one go. The sheriff had the bottle ready, and poured her another glass. Regina repeated the process, a little bit slower so she wouldn’t get sick. After three glasses, she groaned. “My bladder is bursting!”

Emma took Regina’s glass and hers, and put them both on the nightstand.

“Let me see.”

Regina looked at her questioningly, and Emma gently pushed her down onto the bed by her shoulders. Then, she lifted the hem of the mayor’s satin pyjama top, and moved it up a little, so her stomach was bared. She softly trailed her fingertips down Regina’s ribs, and then lower, until she reached the soft skin right above the brunette’s distended bladder. Regina sighed in pleasure, and closed her eyes.

Emma leaned down, and placed warm kisses all over her lover’s skin. Then, she started sucking on the skin just above the pantyline, and Regina moaned quietly at the pressure. Emma’s hand moved up, under the fabric, and took hold of a nipple. She rolled it between her fingers, and dipped her tongue into Regina’s belly button at the same time. The mayor’s back arched involuntarily, which increased the pressure on her bladder.

Emma’s head moved lower, and Regina instinctively spread her legs. The blonde looked up at her, and said “let’s see how much you have liked this so far”. A second later, a flat tongue pushed against Regina’s core through her clothes, and the brunette’s breathing became heavier.

“Hm, you smell delicious, but I think we’ll need to get rid of those pants, so I can have a better look.”

Regina sighed at the loss of contact when Emma put her hands on the hem of her pyjama bottoms, and started pulling them down her legs. She threw them on the floor, and when Regina reached for her underwear, she said “oh no, these will stay on for now!” She placed herself between the mayor’s legs, and took a look at her lover’s underwear. It was sticking to her sex, and there was a large wet spot clearly visible.

“You’re driving me absolutely nuts when you soak your panties. One day, I’ll probably come just looking at your wet pussy.” Regina moaned. Emma talking dirty to her was her weakness, and she felt a fresh gush of arousal coating the fabric of her underwear.

The savior dipped a finger under the elastic of the wet garment, and stroked the mayor’s outer labia, before she dove into the wet heat. Then, she pulled it out, and crawled over Regina’s body, so they were face to face. “Is this for me, Your Majesty?” She held up the glistening finger to Regina’s mouth, and the brunette started licking off her own juices, sucking the digit clean. 

The brunette stared into Emma’s eyes, and the sheriff held her gaze. Slowly, she pushed her hips into Regina’s, paying attention to every twitch in her lover’s face as her breath hitched. The tension in the air became palpable. Regina released Emma’s finger, and the blonde trailed it over her chin, then her neck, down to the first button of Regina’s top. She deftly started unsnapping one after another, until the garment fell open to the sides of the brunette’s body. The bra-clad chest was rising and falling in quick successions. “Take everything off”, Emma commanded, straightening to sit back up between Regina’s legs again. The mayor also pushed herself to sit upright, and dropped the top. Then, she unhooked her bra, and slid it down her arms. Emma looked at her with hungry eyes. The brunette hooked her fingers into her panties, and seductively pulled them down to her knees, then put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder to steady herself while she took it all the way off. Then she looked at Emma expectantly, and with barely veiled lust in her eyes.

The sheriff placed her hand on the back of Regina’s neck, and pulled her close, pressing their chests together. She captured Regina’s full lips with her own, and started nibbling the rim, and her lover parted her lips, granting her access. Emma’s tongue started exploring, licking the roof of her mouth, and the inside of her cheeks. As their tongues started dueling for control, the blonde moved one of her jean-clad thighs between the brunette’s. Regina moaned into the kiss. Emma sat back on her heels, making the mayor ride her thigh, and Regina started rocking, desperately looking for some friction in her core.

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette’s slender naked body, and pulled her closer. She placed a gentle kiss on Regina’s lips, and whispered “lay your head on my shoulder”. The mayor did as asked, and slipped her arms through Emma’s, clasping her hands on the back of the toned body. While she placed her head in the crook of the younger woman’s neck, she caught a glimpse of the two of them in the mirror of her own vanity. What she saw overwhelmed her. The sheriff, still fully dressed in her jeans and a black knit sweater, her long blonde locks cascading down her back. And entirely entwined with the strong body, a completely naked mayor, looking surprisingly vulnerable. New arousal shot into her core when she realized how completely she trusted Emma in this situation. She closed her eyes, and just let herself feel.

The friction of a jean-clad thigh against her sex made Regina moan in pleasure as she kept rocking herself on the blonde’s leg. Emma’s hands stroking up and down her back were soft and soothing, and she suddenly felt completely relaxed and warm. She whispered “Emma, I need…”

“I know my love. It’s okay to let go completely.”

Regina couldn’t hold back any longer, too overwhelmed by everything, and she started emptying her bladder.

Emma groaned at the warmth spreading on her leg. Regina sighed, but never stopped grinding herself into the sheriff. She felt completely at peace, and her nails softly started to scratch Emma’s back through her sweater. One of Emma’s hands reached down between them, and a moan escaped her mouth when she felt the wetness of Regina’s arousal mixed with the steady stream of urine leaving the brunette’s body. Her fingers found a swollen and erect clit, and she started to gently massage the nub. Regina cried out, and lifted her hips a little to give Emma better access.

Soon, the brunette’s stream turned into a trickle, but the sheriff’s fingers started moving faster. They both knew Regina wouldn’t last long, her breaths already came in ragged gasps, so Emma slid two fingers into her tight wet channel, while her thumb kept rubbing her clit. Regina’s heart was pounding, and her head was swimming. The blonde stroked the walls inside of her, and the mayor felt herself cresting.

When she came, she didn’t make a sound - she bit into Emma’s shoulder, but by the way her core spasmed around the blonde’s fingers and her whole body was trembling and clinging to her, the younger woman knew that she was having an orgasm. Emma slowed her fingers, and helped her ride out her pleasure. When there were no more aftershocks, she gently removed her hand from the brunette’s sex, and hugged the older woman tightly.

Regina’s climax had been so intense, she was spent, and she couldn’t bear climbing off Emma, so she didn’t. She just stayed wrapped up in her arms, and soon, her breaths came slow and regular.

The naked mayor had fallen asleep in the arms of the still fully clothed sheriff.

(And Emma, her heart warm with affection, grinned smugly, and thought it a pity that she had a fireball coming if she ever told anyone about this.)


End file.
